callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Springfield
The Springfield, is a bolt-action rifle used by the American soldiers during World War II. Call of Duty and United Offensive The Springfield is a bolt-action sniper rifle with a five-round magazine with rounds loaded in one round at a time. If the player hits the head or chest, it's a one-shot kill. To effectively use the scope, have the point where all the lines meet focused on the enemy the player wishes to hit. Its accuracy is great, and the recoil is easy to adjust. Overall, it's a standard sniper rifle, however, as with all sniper rifles, its close quarters ability is poor, so a pistol is better used in such situations. Image:spring_1.png| Image:Fg42iron 1.png|Scope Call of Duty 2 The same as in Call of Duty, except for the redesigned scope. Image:spring_2.png| Image:springiron_2.png|Scope Image: Call of Duty 3 The same as in Call of Duty 2, ''except the scope is more similar to the Call of Duty version. File:CoD3_Springfield.jpg|Main view File:CoD3_Springfield_ADS.jpg|Scope view Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer In singleplayer mode, the Springfield is only used by Pvt. Denny in the mission Semper Fi. It is also found in the levels Relentless near one of the anti-tank positions, and Breaking Point near the supply drop. Multiplayer In multiplayer mode, it is the first bolt action rifle given to the player, and the only one besides the PTRS-41 that starts out with the sniper scope unlocked. Because it starts with a scope, the Springfield is a much preferred choice over other bolt-action rifles. Also, the Springfield fires slightly faster than other bolt actions, making it the best bolt action sniper (except in terms of power), except that the Arisaka's scope moves less while crouched or prone. It can be compared to the M40A3 in Call of Duty 4. Because the scope is available from the beginning it has one less attachment to earn, and therefore has one less challenge. When used without a scope, the Springfield's iron sights are difficult to use properly. If the player looks carefully at the sight, the player can see that at the very top the sight tapers off to a point, just below that point is a light colored line that is the true impact point. It is possible that the game developers put this in accidentally or purposely, as the Springfield is a "low-end" bolt-action weapon. It should also be noted that it has the fastest bayonet stab of any weapon. An overall good sniper rifle, although the iron sights are often found to be the most difficult of all the weapons to use properly, mostly because they are slightly off, along with the Nambu. Nazi Zombies The Springfield appears in the first and second Nazi Zombie levels, Nacht der Untoten and on the wall in Verruckt. It is available with and without scope. Without scope, it is considered the worst gun available because of it's inaccurate iron sights moreso, and slow rate of fire, plus it is weaker than most guns even early on (2 shot kill even on round 1), making this gun nearly useless outside the first 5 rounds. The scoped variant can be obtained from the Mystery Box or the Sniper Cabinet on the second floor. It is much more powerful than the non-scoped variant, being a one-shot kill, but will lose it's power quickly after the tenth round. it will also leave the player vunerable to nearby zombies, unless a teammate has got you covered. Image:Wawspringfield.jpg| Image:Wawspringfieldironsight.jpg|Ironsight Image:Wawspringfieldscoped.jpg|Sniper Version Image:Springfield 1903 CODWAW scopereticule.jpg|Scope View Image:Springfield and Nambu.jpg|Example of the point of impact in comparison to the position of the iron sights Call of Duty World at War (DS) The Springfield pretty much the same as the console versions, except for the fact that the scope looks quite odd and it seems to be reloaded from a trench magazine instead. Like all rifles in this game the gun is automatic. File:Sniper_Weapon_CoD_WaW_DS.jpg|The Springfield viewed from third-person File:Springfield_DS.jpg|The Springfield on DS File:Sniper_Scope_CoD_WaW_DS.jpg|Sniper scope File:Springfield_Inventory_Icon_DS.jpg Call of Duty World at War Zombies (iPod and iPhone) The Springfield functions very similarly to its console/PC variant, except the iron sights are now perfectly centered. Unfortunately, it also retains its lack of power, making it imperative you swap it out for a competent weapon past the early rounds. Image:IPodSpringfieldsights.jpg|The iron sights in Zombies File:IPodSpringfieldhip.jpg|The Springfield in Zombies Trivia *The Springfield is the first sniper rifle used in the Call of duty series. * All bolt action rifles become quieter without a scope, but this effect is more noticeable on the Springfield (only from first person, they all receive the same noise reduction in third person). * In Call of Duty, due to the British lacking their own sniper rifle in single player, they use the Springfield in multiplayer. * The Springfield, along with the Nambu pistol, have what are considered to be the worst, and most confusing, iron sights in ''Call of Duty: World at War. * The Springfield the player uses as a sniper rifle in ''Call of Duty: World at War ''is the M1903A4 variant, a variant with a semi pistol grip stock, and no iron sights specifically designed only as a sniper rifle. Although there is really no difference in the stock,the removed iron sights are noticeable. * On Call of Duty World at War (Nintendo DS) all sniper rifles are automatic, hold onto the trigger, and the player shoots, rotates the bolt, and then shoots again, and so on till the magazine runs out. *The Springfield's bayonet stabs faster than the other rifles. Category:Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons